


奎周车，替友代发

by muzhen



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muzhen/pseuds/muzhen
Summary: 简单粗暴奎周车，帮一位不愿意透露姓名的朋友发的。
Relationships: Arjuna (Mahabharata)/Krishna (Hindu Religions & Lore), 阿周那/奎师那
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

到底是发生了什么事呢——直到被奎师那推到在床上，阿周那都没有回过神来。  
夕阳的余晖已经落下，这场浩大的战斗终于再一次终止。在兄长坚战的王帐中，大家一起商量了今后的作战方针后，本来应该直接回自己的帐篷养精蓄锐，这时却被最重要的友人叫住了。  
美发的友人笑的眉眼弯弯：“帕斯，和我一起来一下，有件事想告诉你。”  
然后，就变成了这种怎么看都像是快要行交合之事的姿态。  
还未想明白“有件事要告诉我”和现在这种状况之间的关系，奎师那的手指便触了上来，温柔地、细密地一寸一寸，慢慢的抚摸着。他的手指洁白细腻如玉脂，又因为常年使轮，右手食指指尖处结了一层薄薄的茧，让他的触摸像是丝绸的触感中带着些粗纱的质感，而正是这一点粗糙使本来细微的瘙痒感在那一小块地方鲜明地放大，激得阿周那猛然轻颤一下，身体不由得向后退去。  
一只手扶在他的背后，制住了他的退路。面前的男人笑的像只偷了腥的猫：“帕斯总是很怕痒呢。”  
对于友人揶揄的玩笑，虽然已经习惯了，但阿周那还是有些羞的红了耳垂。他不知所措地低下头，盯着对方富丽的腰带，嗫嚅般地出声：“马达夫……这次也是，要进行正法的仪式吗……？可是，现在还在战争中，为什么要这样……”  
若是仅仅是交合之事，两人并非没有做过，不如说因为奎师那解释这是“那罗与那罗延的合一，是正法的体现形式”，因此做这种事的次数还挺多。阿周那并不排斥与奎师那的交合，只是从战士本性的角度出发，这样对明天的战争实在是会少掉许多准备的时间，因此多少有些迟疑。  
对于第一个问题，奎师那并没有回答。他只是对着阿周那笑，笑里多少带了些高深莫测。然后，他笑出了声：“正是因为现在是在战争，所以才有必要在现在做这件事啊，帕斯。和亲人厮杀，就算理智上能克制住自己，情感上肯定会不自觉地出现伤心、难过、自责之类的负面情绪，而我就是为了驱逐这些会让你难受的情绪而来。”  
阿周那现在很感动，他最珍视的朋友居然能看出他自己都没有注意到的隐藏情绪并愿意帮他理顺心情；但又很困惑：所以正法的仪式和我的心情之间又有什么关系呢？他还没来得及思考，奎师那就仿佛要强行阻止他的纠结一般，吻上了他的唇。柔软的唇瓣覆了上来，唇与唇的热量、质感、生命的律动相交接，仿佛两颗心贴在了一起。阿周那在这轻柔的一吻中，头脑过热反而烧的一片发白，思考能力暂时性地停止，只能微微喘着气由奎师那摆布。  
奎师那于是低下头，吻住了他的脖子。他的吻如同羽毛般轻柔，温柔中却带着抑制的热情与难掩的执着。反复是在盖章宣称自己的所有权一般，他这样细细密密地反复啄吻，从脖子直吻到小腹，一路上遍布斑驳又色气的吻痕。然后他微微换了个姿势，准确地吻住了阿周那的左乳。  
上身最敏感的部位突然被含入一个潮湿温暖的环境，还被对方温热柔软的舌头轻轻舔了一舔，阿周那仿佛过电一般狠狠战栗了一下，小动物般微微瑟缩的样子十分可爱。奎师那有些恶劣地加大了吮吸的力度，时不时还用牙齿轻轻叼住转碾玩弄，另一只手也不闲着，对空闲的右乳捏住挤压把玩，两边一起进攻，直把阿周那欺负得发出带有些哭腔的呜咽声。  
阿周那只感觉鼻子微微发酸，眼中的水雾越积越多，正当他快要控制不住地哭出来的时候，奎师那终于大发慈悲地停下了对于乳头都玩弄。然后，他感到那最下身隐秘的地方传来了丝绸般的触感。是奎师那的手指。  
他呆呆地出声：“唉？马达夫，要进去了……吗？”  
身上的人冲他一笑，算是默认了他的判断。他自暴自弃般地用手臂当住眼睛，不敢看友人的脸，但已经潮红的脸颊暴露了他内心的羞耻感。手指在入口的褶皱处轻柔地按压，仿佛羽毛拂过一般的触感让他有种被撩拨的错觉。很快，冰冰凉凉的膏状物被涂了上来，在几波更加有力的按压之后，奎师那修长的手指顺着软膏的润滑插了进来。  
阿周那的甬道非常敏感，奎师那只需要微微曲起手指，稍微动作大一点地旋转扩张，他就会全身战栗颤抖，呜咽着拜托他轻一点。放进去的手指越多，他的反应就越大，到最后奎师那玩够了甬道内的其他部分，不轻不重地按上那小小的敏感一点时，阿周那的泪水终于被逼了出来，哭泣着射精了。  
“帕斯，”他轻轻唤他的名字，“乖，看着我，我要进去了。”  
身下的青年迟疑了一会儿，最终还是放下了手臂。青年的眼睛哭的红红的，眼中还带有闪烁的水光，小小声地打着哭嗝，像一只被狮子欺负之后的小鹿。  
奎师那不由得失笑：“帕斯，现在谁看到你的样子，都会觉得我像是个欺负天授公主的恶霸。我有欺负得那么狠吗？”  
阿周那也发现自己真的哭了，羞耻得恨不得把头缩到脖子里：“不、不是的马达夫，不是这样的，我，我没有觉得痛或者是怎样的，只是眼泪不知不觉地就出来了，我，我真的没哭……”配上他还氤氲着水气的眼眸，这番话怎么看怎么没有说服力。  
奎师那意味不明地笑了笑，亲了亲他的额头，扶着他的大腿分开，使他的私密处正对着自己的腰，然后保持这衣冠楚楚的状态从裤裆里掏出了作案凶器，一鼓作气地突入进去。  
即使已经经历过很多次了，但这样粗壮异物的入侵还是让阿周那痛的倒抽一口气，好不容易停下来的眼泪又有哗啦哗啦往外流的趋势。奎师那也知道这一点，因此进去便稍作停留，让他逐渐习惯这种疼痛感以后，再温柔地一点一点往里推进。  
带有异常高温的异物不断地和体内粘膜摩擦，在疼痛之外带有点微妙的快感，而由于身上人温柔的动作，这种微小的快感转瞬即逝却又源源不断，阿周那就在这种快感与疼痛的双重折磨中，再次抽抽搭搭地哭了起来，脚趾不自觉地蜷起又放开，希望这种折磨能快一点、再快一点地结束。  
然后，奎师那一下顶到了尽头。  
阿周那陷入了熟悉的恍惚，每次与奎师那交合到这种程度，他都会有这种恍惚感。他恍惚觉得二人就应该是这种亲密到负距离的契合关系，他们就应该这样，如此连为一体，合二为一，永不分离。身体的快感在这个时候逐渐远离，心灵却浮上一层奇妙的满足感，连他也说不清这种满足感的来源。  
奎师那微微往外抽离了一点，把他从恍惚的境界中唤醒过来。然后，身上的男人开始有技巧地抽送，浅浅抽出再深深送入，每一次都对准他的敏感点猛烈进攻，撞的他眼泪直往外冒，呜咽声也被顶的支离破碎，听起来像是无助的小鹿在呦呦叫唤，更激起肉食动物的施虐欲。  
在他快被折磨到快要第二次射精时，奎师那轻柔地牵起他的右手，有些心疼地吻他指腹上练弓所带来的一层厚茧。然后他抓住阿周那的腰胯，最大力地狠狠一顶，射在了阿周那的深处。一大股热流突然在身体深处奔涌，阿周那被这么一刺激，打了一个寒战，射在了奎师那的小腹上。  
代表生命的汁水在叶脉里奔腾，恒河的圣水向支流中汇入；明明是如此粘腻污秽的场景，阿周那的脑中却闪过这样的画面，仿佛这是他和奎师那的生命的交融，严肃得如同仪式一般。  
为什么自己总是在交合的时候有这种奇妙的感受呢？射过两次精的大脑迷迷糊糊，完全无法腾出精力来思考，因此他直接用直觉选择了询问身边的友人——马达夫是无所不知的。  
“马达夫……”  
“嗯？”刚刚射在他身体里的人并没有抽出去，而是维持着交合的姿势，撑在他的身体上方，等待着他的气息平复下来。  
“每次，我们做这种事，我都觉得自己变得好奇怪……会觉得好像本来就应该这样，我们应该就这样，像是合体一样的感觉……还有每次你那、那个在我里面……的时候，我就会想、想、想到恒河……我是不是，有哪里变得不对劲了啊……”  
美发的友人并没有回答。他仍然保持着那种熟悉的、让人安心的微笑，但微笑下面却有什么东西在翻涌，仿佛业火中盛开的暗色莲花。  
他缓缓开口：“我是起源与终焉，我是有和无，我是灵魂的起始也是灵魂的终结，万物皆归于我。”  
阿周那有些疑惑地看着他。他前几天才因为犹犹豫豫而被友人教育了一通，在那时看到了友人的宇宙形象，知道了他其实是至尊主和万物起源的事实。他又不是傻子，前几天的事当然不会忘记，为什么奎师那在这个时候还要再强调一遍？  
奎师那在这个时候俯下身来，与他的脸贴的极近，鼻尖差一点就碰在了一起。友人的黑发从肩上倾泻下来，柔顺地划过他的面颊，像是在爱抚。他的整个视野，被奎师那强硬地占据。  
奎师那牵起他的左手，按到自己的左胸上，他感到也听到对方宁静却又燥热的心跳声。明明与自己的心跳频率完全不合，却微妙的同步，仿佛不论具体情况如何，他们总是会变成一样。自己的心与他的心，通过自己的手臂链接着，就像是将两颗心绑定在了一起一样，意识到这件事，阿周那的心奇妙地更为悸动不已。  
他看着友人的莲花眼。奎师那的眼中似星河浩渺，又像春景百千。他听到这位至尊主，用像是在讲解宇宙真理般的语气，吐出如莲花般的音律：“但我的一切都归于你啊，帕斯。”  
像是山风吹走迷雾、潮水卷走泥沙；又像是恒河激起波涛、惊雷响彻天际。阿周那的心从未这样纯净宁雅，也从未这样激动振荡。他的心中溢满了一种前所未有的感情，这种感情如此宁静却又激烈，如此平凡却又珍惜，如此圣洁却又炽热。这种感情已经超出了阿周那的言语表达范畴，他没有办法再用语言向这份感情的对象，他最珍贵的人，他的马达夫，表达出他激动纷乱的内心。  
于是，像是要为如此庞大的感情找一个宣泄口一般，他直直看向对方漆黑的眼瞳中，一边流着不知何时流出的泪，一边拼尽全力地咧嘴一笑。  
瞬时间，满屋无声。只余下水滴相融的嘀嗒声，环佩相撞的铮錝声。榫卯相合的咔哒声，磁石互相吸引时，发出的自然的命运的本能的，磁场互引之声。  
然后奎师那也笑了。今天第一次的，满怀着喜悦与满足感的，纯粹的笑。  
身无彩凤双飞翼，心有灵犀一点通。  
—————————————————————  
然后还是做了个爽。爽到大力罗摩知道了会恨不得把奎师那阉掉大义灭亲的程度。


	2. 另一辆车

奎师那百无聊赖地驾着车。  
对于早已知晓结局的奎师那，大战只是正法的手段而已。作为毗湿奴的转世，奎师那对战争本身无悲无喜，时间久了甚至还觉得有一点无聊——正当奎师那这样想的时候，一支箭突然朝阿周那射过来，阿周那灵敏地躲过了箭，拿起甘狄拔朝对方射去。  
帕斯还是那么有精神啊。奎师那嘴角微微上扬，饶有兴趣地看着阿周那微微耷拉下来的眉毛和有些湿润的眼眶，那家伙果然还是不情愿打这个仗呢，朝对方攻击那么难吗？奎师那看着阿周那的委屈表情，突然起了坏心思。  
天地间风云突变，云层变成了红色，雷声阵阵，朝阿周那射的箭全部停了下来，周遭的人也像被定住了一样，不论是毗湿摩、迦尔纳还是难敌，全部都停止不动了。  
“马达夫？”阿周那的眉毛耷拉下来，疑惑地朝奎师那眨了两下眼。  
“帕斯，稍安勿躁。”云层渐渐涌来，周围的人马已经看不清了。奎师那停住了马匹，跨上了阿周那的站台，朝阿周那微微笑着。  
“马达夫？怎么回事？”阿周那又问了一次。  
“虽是为正法而战，却也不能操之过急。劳逸结合，回归本真，也是达到正法的途径。”奎师那微笑着说。  
“马达夫，什么意思？”阿周那不解。  
“我的意思是，把衣服脱掉，帕斯。”  
“什么？”阿周那吃了一惊，“马达夫，这可是在战场上……刚才毗湿摩还朝我射箭呢……”  
“这里是至上无我境，帕斯，”奎师那微笑着说，“这里是战场以外的另一个时空，时间和空间都受我的掌控，战场的一切都与这里无关。”  
“可是，脱衣服……”  
“不愿意吗，帕斯？”奎师那直勾勾地盯着阿周那，“我说过了，顺从人的本性，也是通过自然之道到达正法的途径。现在，让你的身体赤裸，不要留一件衣物。”  
“我明白了，马达夫。”阿周那放下了甘狄拔，将胸上的银饰摘下，又脱掉了裤子。  
奎师那满意地看着这一切，伸手抚上了阿周那的耳朵。  
“马达夫？”阿周那疑惑地看着奎师那的动作。  
“那罗啊，与我结合吧，”奎师那在阿周那的耳边轻轻吐气，“我是那罗延，你是那罗。那罗和那罗延本就是一体，我们结合在一起，便可抵达正法。”  
阿周那还没反应过来，就被奎师那吻住了。阿周那瞪大了眼睛，吃惊地看着奎师那，奎师那却回以带有笑意的眼神。奎师那的吻技意外得很好，奎师那柔软的舌头在阿周那的口腔中游走，舌尖又不时地和阿周那的舌尖交缠在一起。  
“唔……”阿周那的大脑因为这个吻持续的时间太长而有些发胀，腿脚也有点发软，津液顺着唇部流下，奎师那松开了阿周那，趁着阿周那大口呼吸站立不稳的时候顺势将阿周那推倒在地上。  
“马达夫，”阿周那仰面看着跨坐在自己身上的奎师那，他的声音因为刚才的吻而又软了几分，“……这也是正法吗？”  
“一切都是为了正法，帕斯，”奎师那看着身下的阿周那，脸色严肃，“刚才的，和我之后所做的，全部都是为了正法。不要再质疑了，帕斯，正法不容得过多的质疑。”  
“我明白了，马达夫。”阿周那的眉毛又耷拉了下来，眼眶也微微红了，马达夫的那个吻将他弄得晕乎乎的，他现在也没有多余的心力去思考马达夫的话是否有道理了。不过马达夫是正法的化身，阿周那相信他说的总没错。让阿周那感到窘迫的是，他现在这样一览无余地暴露在马达夫的眼前，稍许有些害羞。  
奎师那跨坐在阿周那的身上，抚摸着阿周那的分身。就算是毗湿奴的转世——瓦苏戴夫·奎师那，也崩不起一张严肃的脸了。奎师那的眼神中充满着笑意与温柔，他爱恋地挑动着阿周那的分身。  
“帕斯，放轻松，正法会使人轻松的。”奎师那露出微笑，用手握住了阿周那的分身，上下摆弄了起来。  
阿周那的身躯因为分身突如其来的刺激感而微微颤抖，喘息声也不自觉地从唇边流出:“唔……嗯……”  
阿周那突然觉得害羞，在马达夫面前发出这样的声音，实在是有些难为情。阿周那咬紧了下唇，努力不让声音发出来，安静地接受着奎师那的摆弄。  
奎师那见状也不气恼，只是微微笑着，有些坏心思地用手指轻轻掐了一下阿周那的前端，阿周那腿部的肌肉很明显地绷紧了，又随着奎师那松开了手而渐渐松弛了下去。  
帕斯这家伙意外的很敏感啊。奎师那看着阿周那眼眶中的泪水和泛红的脸颊，心头仿佛被重重击了一下。  
作为正法的化身，奎师那应当公正无私，应当履行毗湿奴的职责，可是面对阿周那，面对前世的那罗，面对舍弃世界选择自己的人，奎师那却做不到无所偏私，他想让阿周那获胜，为此他可以动用神明的权能，甚至……  
奎师那俯下身去，含住阿周那的分身，上下吞吐。  
“马达夫！”阿周那大惊失色，“马达夫，你是正法的化身！不可以！”  
“那罗延和那罗是一体的，帕斯，我们在一起才是完整的正法。”奎师那用手势示意阿周那安静，而后又将阿周那的分身含在自己的口中。  
奎师那来回吞吐，时不时地用舌头抵住阿周那的前端，用口腔壁来回摩擦阿周那的分身。  
“唔……嗯……”阿周那终于忍不住了，一股电流从分身蔓延至全身，他的身体不自觉地颤抖，眼泪从眼眶中溢出来。阿周那颤抖着伸出手摸住奎师那的头，请求道:“马达夫……已经够了……接下来……我自己来就好。”  
奎师那并不理睬阿周那的请求，继续上下吞吐着。  
“马达夫，我已经……”阿周那腰部的肌肉崩得越来越紧，双腿也不住地痉挛，酥麻感密密麻麻地爬满全身，豆大的泪珠不断地溢出眼眶。  
奎师那闻言，吞吐的动作更快了，阿周那再也坚持不住，终于在奎师那的口中释放。  
“哈……哈……”阿周那大口喘息着，奎师那将阿周那的精液吞了下去，抱住了因高潮而有些脱力的阿周那。  
阿周那的大脑因为高潮而一片空白，只不断流出生理性泪水。奎师那抚摸着阿周那的脸，轻轻舔去阿周那的泪水。  
“帕斯……”奎师那轻轻呼喊着阿周那的爱称，与阿周那又交换了一个绵长的吻。  
“马达夫……”  
奎师那用一只手抱住阿周那，让阿周那跨坐到他的前面，轻声念了一句什么，另一只手中就凭空出现了一个罐子，罐子里装满了不明的粘稠液体。  
“放松一点，帕斯。”奎师那将罐子放在了地上，抹了一些液体到阿周那的后穴，“这会让你待会儿不那么痛。”  
“不是这个，马达夫，”阿周那的后穴随着奎师那手指的进入不由得一缩，“这东西哪来的？”  
“帕斯，我是创造之神，这自然是我创造的。”奎师那又往阿周那的后穴涂抹了一些液体，他的手指被肉壁紧紧裹住，帕斯果然还是不适应啊，奎师那俯下身来，在阿周那的耳畔轻轻吐气，“帕斯，放轻松，我会让你舒服的。”  
阿周那靠在奎师那身上，长长的呼吸了一口气，渐渐地放松身体，奎师那趁着机会将三根手指塞进了阿周那的后穴，阿周那的身躯由于后穴突如其来的胀感猛地挺直，奎师那抱紧了阿周那:“帕斯，吐气。”  
“唔……”阿周那的脸颊泛红，身体又放松下来，奎师那抽出手指，抹了一些液体，将三根手指再次插入阿周那的后穴。  
“嗯……”阿周那的身躯随着奎师那手指而轻轻颤抖，“好极了，帕斯，”奎师那轻轻说着，“你已经比刚才适应的好了。”  
奎师那的手指开始了来回不断地抽插，他的动作并不大，反而有些小心翼翼，仿佛阿周那是易碎的珍宝。阿周那的身体随着奎师那的动作而有规律地颤抖着，配合的摆弄着腰肢，随着奎师那手部的动作喘息。  
“帕斯，似乎渐渐适应了。”奎师那另一只手抚上了阿周那的脸颊，就算身体上再怎么配合奎师那，阿周那也因为腰肢酸软不断地流下生理性的泪水，通红的脸颊上全是泪痕。奎师那轻轻擦去了阿周那，“你保持这个姿势很累吗？把重量全部靠在我身上吧。”  
阿周那一边流泪一边轻轻地摇头，刚才的释放已经让他很累了，确实把所有的重量都压在奎师那身上会轻松很多，但是他不想这样。也许是因为连支撑力都没有了的自己真的很丢人？阿周那闭上眼睛，配合着奎师那的动作。后穴已经由刚才的胀痛而变成酸胀，呼吸也变得沉重。  
时候差不多到了。奎师那解开了自己的衣物，露出了分身。  
“啊……”阿周那的身躯由于奎师那突然进入而一下子绷直，这东西的尺寸和刚才的完全不一样吧！塞下这个东西对他来讲，肯定做不到啊。阿周那艰难地回头看向奎师那，眼泪也不住地淌下，“马达夫……不行的……马达夫……”  
“帕斯，你可以的，你是大勇士阿周那，贡蒂之子，黑天的朋友，你一定可以。来，放轻松……”奎师那借机吻上了阿周那的唇瓣，用舌头轻轻地抚摸着阿周那的上颚和腔壁，吞噬着阿周那的氧气。  
如果其他人知道那个左手持弓者阿周那是现在这个模样不知道会作何感想……阿周那不愿意思考下去，也没有力气思考下去了，奎师那的热吻消耗着他的氧气，腰部以下传来的酥麻和酸软感让他的力气慢慢地消耗殆尽。  
奎师那随着阿周那渐渐放松了身体而缓缓进入阿周那的身体，而后抽出，又慢慢插入。  
“能习惯吗？帕斯？”奎师那生怕弄疼了阿周那，动作放的很轻很慢。  
“唔……能……”阿周那点头。  
奎师那抚去了阿周那的泪水，他不知道阿周那流泪是因为疼痛还是什么原因，不过他不愿意看见阿周那因为疼痛流泪，为此他愿意多忍一会儿。  
奎师那的动作很轻很慢，他在拼命地抑制住自己的动作与欲火，他甚至努力不去看阿周那的面庞，“唔……”奎师那的喉结动了动，为了抑制欲望而不由得发出了喘息。  
“马达夫，你可以快一点，我能行的。”阿周那知道奎师那在努力抑制，想必他也很难受吧。阿周那了解奎师那，他不会为了他的欲望而伤害自己，相反还有些过度保护。就算自己说快一点，奎师那也会把控住力道的。  
“唔……帕斯，既然你这么说……”奎师那的下腹火热，阿周那的话语无疑是点燃了他的欲火，他的动作突然快了不少，力道也大了起来，似乎要将阿周那的身体贯穿。  
“啊……唔……啊……”阿周那的腰腹由于奎师那的冲撞而起伏，下腹传来的酸胀感让他微微颤抖，奎师那的撞击让一股股电流从下腹蔓延至全身，酥酥麻麻的刺激感促进了肠液的分泌，随着奎师那不断的撞击发出“啪啪啪”的水声。  
阿周那觉得身体越来越软，他已经要没有力气配合奎师那摆弄身体了，他的大脑一片空白，除了后穴的刺激感之外什么都感觉不到，呼吸也越来越急促。  
“啊……嗯……啊……”阿周那大口大口地喘息，想要呼吸更多的氧气来唤回自己清醒的意识。奎师那快速而大力的撞击让他本来已经疲惫的身躯更加无力，生理性的眼泪几乎没有办法停住。  
奎师那紧紧地搂住阿周那，用舌尖轻轻舔舐阿周那脸上的泪水。可下腹的力量一点也没有减少，甚至力度更大了。  
“唔……”奎师那发出了喘息。他也感受到自己的极限要到来了。  
“马达夫……不行了……我已经……”阿周那的面色潮红泪眼婆娑，他几乎失去了所有的力气，躺倒在了奎师那的怀里，浑身颤抖着朝奎师那不住摇头。  
“帕斯，我爱你，帕斯——”奎师那的动作越来越大，速度越来越快，终于在阿周那火热的后穴中释放。  
“啊……”当奎师那退出阿周那身体的时候，阿周那几乎要栽倒在地上，还好奎师那眼明手快地扶住了他。  
“还能站起来吗？帕斯？”奎师那的衣衫仍然整齐，头发没有丝毫凌乱，全部平整地披在背上。  
“可能不行……”阿周那的眼睛泪汪汪的，头发凌乱一丝不挂，面色潮红。除了形象不整之外更要命的是他现在浑身无力，连站起来都困难，更何况拿起弓作战了，“这个样子我该怎么上阵呢？”  
奎师那轻轻舔舐了阿周那脸上的泪水，轻笑了一声，露出了轻蔑的笑容:“你以为我会让他们看吗？”  
“马达夫？”  
“没什么。”奎师那立刻收拾好了表情，手指一弹一张床就出现在了广阔的战场上。  
“休息一会儿吧，帕斯。”奎师那将阿周那扶到了床上，阿周那因为疲劳过度几乎立刻就睡了过去，也没有深究这床的来历。  
奎师那站在阿周那的床边，爱怜地抚摸着阿周那的脸颊，想到即将而来的战争，奎师那轻轻皱起了眉头。  
不能失去他。  
不能失去他。  
不能容忍没有他存在的世界，哪怕是片刻。  
为此他奎师那，毗湿奴的转世，世界之主，创造之神黑天不惜……  
不，不是。  
奎师那的脸上又挂起了微笑。  
一切都是为了正法，不是吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 两辆车比较雷同，请勿介意。摩诃的故事已经非常完整了，脑补不出来的我的朋友，只能写写车了。  
> 祝大家阅读愉快。


End file.
